kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Rei Sagami
Rei Sagami (相模玲 Sagami Rei) is Sana Kurata's manager. He is currently in a relationship with Asako Kurumi, a popular actress. Sana's hairstylist Suji has a crush on him. Rei is kind-hearted and gentle, and seems to be Sana's best interest in the first four episodes in the series School Girl SuperStar. He can be cold-hearted at times, but he cares about Sana more than anyone. In the first episode, he takes her to school so safely that when mentioning he cared about her, she hugged him and they nearly hit people on the street. Biography In high school, Rei Sagami began dating Asako Kurumi, and they maintained a very happy relationship. When they began to attend college, Asako told Rei that she needed some space; she had a newfound interest in acting and wanted to focus on her career, believing that juggling both a relationship and a career would be too much to handle. Rei never heard of Asako mentioning an interest in acting before, so when they broke up, he especially was heart-broken. Shortly after splitting apart from Asako, numerous unfortunate events occurred and had a negative effect on Rei: he flunked out of college due to never studying once; both of his parents died in a car accident; after his parents' deaths, the bills and taxes started piling up and Rei was evicted from his house. After all of these bad outcomes, for years he kept telling himself that all of this was caused by Asako's breaking up with him because it was easier to blame someone, and his hatred of Asako increased. Homeless, Rei began to live on the streets. While sitting on the streets, Misako and a young Sana and passed by Rei after coming home from dance classes, and Sana was perplexed by the fact that a person like him could have no home. Misako explained that bad things happened to people and they went home. After another dance class, Misako was busy and couldn't pick Sana up, so Sana walked home herself. On her walk, she passed by Rei yet again, deciding he was cute, and brought him home with her. Misako was surprised to see Rei in their house, but decided to let him stay, and Rei remained grateful to Sana. Over the years, Rei, knowing Sana often called him her boyfriend, decided to let her believe that until she was old enough to know he wasn't. He also became her manager. Physical appearance Rei has neat and tidy brown hair with, he has his hair jelled to his right. his usually never seen without his sunglasses and is always wearing a brown suit with a green tie, without his sunglasses he has nice gold eyes and has a bland look on his face Personality and traits Rei is loyal and seem to be a hard working man, he is polite, never speaking out of line, unless he absolutly has to. He is also quite an attached lover as he just sat on the streets when his girlfriend left him. Relationships Kurata family They saved Rei from starving in the streets when he was dumped by Asako. Since then, Rei has sworn his loyalty to the Kurata family Asako Kurumi She was Rei's girlfriend who dumped him to focused on her acting career. After that, Rei was living on streets until Sana found him and wanted him to be her manager. Since then, when Asako and Sana come by, Rei tries to avoid the set as much as possible, as he knows she'd want him to go back with her, but the two of them have made up and are now in a relationship. Behind the scenes Appearances *''Kodocha'' **Manga **Anime Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Relationships Category:Deep Clear characters